


Saving People

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel proves to Sam how important he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> We know that canonically, Sam habitually prayed. However, I fully believe that Sam still prays, even after all the mess with the angels, the apocalypse, and even knowing God isn't in Heaven watching anymore. But Gabriel has been watching/listening to the Winchesters, especially Sam since their first encounter.
> 
> Sam continues praying to whoever is listening throughout everything; asking for guidance, thanking Heaven for support/strength during and after difficult hunts, for healing of civilians caught in the middle, for peace/rest when Dean is tired, etc. However, he never asks for personal assistance. His prayers become almost desperate when Dean and Cas are in Purgatory but overwhelmingly joyous when they're returned.
> 
> Even through the trials, when all of Sam's energy is being sapped attempting to close the gates of Hell, Sam never seeks redemption for himself until it's required. Even then, his prayers are focused on saving humanity from Hell and for his brother and Cas. When Gabe returns, Gabe pops in during one of Sam's prayers and starts recalling all those prayers and how they were not ignored. That Sam's prayers helped people as well as their brothers.
> 
> And Gabe asks why Sam never prays for personal gains only to find out Sam doesn't believe he's worth the effort. Then Gabriel makes it his personal mission to not only help the Winchesters, but also personally help Sam realize how worthy he is of Heavenly assistance, personally rewarding Sam's continued faith.

OH GODDDDDDDDDD.  THIS SERIOUSLY GIVES ME ALL OF THE FUCKING FEELS, OKAY?  I HAVE SO MANY FEEEEEELS ABOUT UNWORTHY!SAM AND HOW GABRIEL MAKES HIM SEE THAT HE IS WORTH IT AND WORTHY AND SO WONDERFUL.  UGH.  <3  

OH GOD, AND CAN I JUST IMAGINE THE INITIAL CONVERSATION?  

Like, Sam just shrugs and doesn’t think he’s worth anything and isn’t anything special and it’s just like, everyone is always more important than he is.  That he hurt so many people and did so much wrong with his life…

Oh god, and Gabriel just…okay, so imagine that Sam is sitting in the library, hunched over a book, and in a snap, Gabriel is IN Sam’s lap, pinning his shoulders back to the chair, his golden eyes furious as he stares at Sam.  And his voice is fucking RINGING with power and Grace as he stares at Sam and annunciates, slowly.  

“You.  Are.  Worthy.”  

And Sam flinches, because he hasn’t believed it, never let himself believe it-

And Gabriel interrupts, before those thoughts go any further, wrapping both of his hands around Sam’s cheeks.  Sam stares at him, his hazel eyes going wide, and a little stunned.  

Gabriel slowly, carefully leans in and presses their foreheads together.  And slowly, he lists out all of Sam’s accomplishments, the people he’s saved, the lives that people have because of him.  

It takes HOURS.  HOURS of Gabriel telling Sam about the lives of the people he has saved, and those are not including the ones who are saved because of the apocalypse.  Just the people he has saved doing his normal FUCKING job, how Sam helped to save CAS, and Gabriel’s voice cracks, just a little and he makes sure that all of Sam’s attention is on him when he continues in a broken little voice, that Sam saved HIM.  

Sam’s staring at Gabriel, stunned, because he tries not to think too hard about what Gabriel IS and how he’ll never fathom it, and to hear that, it just…it rocks him to his very core.  

And then Gabriel’s eyes are opening, and their foreheads are still pressed together and he’s so close and Gabriel just chuckles and leans in, until their lips are only an inch apart and whispers.  “You have faith in everyone, Sam.  Everyone.  That is a true gift.  So let me return the favor and be the one to have complete and utmost faith in _you.”_

Sam’s melting into the kiss before it’s even started, his arms wrapping around Gabriel, holding him tight.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121383726595/pt-1-i-have-this-head-cannon-about-sam-that-i) ♡ ♡


End file.
